Flannel, Blood, Ink,
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: I dropped the flannel into my lap and cupped her face gently with my hand, keeping her close, pulling her close and being determined not to let her go." Fratie romance, Because the blood-blisterpod incident would have started something. FWKB-Fratie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, was created, invented or designed by JK Rowling. I just enjoy Making Katie and Fred fall rather deeply in love._

………………………………_......_

**_A/N A Fratie oneshot . I love these. They make me happy, and I love them_****_…_****_ and yeah. _**

**_Enjoy it! This was a VERY much lot of hard work =D_**

**_And Pleeease review!_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Fred_**

Her lips pushed against mine, determined to blind me into submission.

"Katie!" I yelped into her mouth as she bit my bottom lip lightly, then, as she pressed herself a bit closer to me, she bit harder and I groaned.

"You want me to stop; you just have to say, Mr. Weasley." Her fingers wound into my hair and she pushed her mouth harder against mine, her lips curving into a smile as she tilted her head slightly.

"No, Katie-" I moaned again.

"Mr. Weasley." She was Irish, not Scottish- "_Mister_ _Weasley_!"

My eyes shot open and I resisted the urge to slam my face into the desk before me. McGonagall was staring at me, having slammed her hand on the desk, her thin eyebrows shot right up into her slightly-receding hairline.

_My stomach twisted. I felt sick._

"Yes, Professor?" I attempted the innocent grin as she stood before me, quickly losing patience with my it-wasn't-me act.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and see me after lesson, Mr Weasley." She turned away and started walking up to the front of the room, "Oh, and if ever you fall asleep in my lessons again, I _will_ levitate you into the lake."

"Yes, Professor, sorry Professor." She watched me for a few seconds, and then nodded, her bun bouncing violently as she turned away and continued to teach.

There were only three people who _didn't _have their eyes on me as I scanned around the classroom and tried to catch my brother's eye. I searched through blue eyes, eyes made up with heavy silver makeup, green-grey eyes that were misted over slightly, eyes looking at me with confusion, eyes that were slightly narrowed at me…

My brother was staring at the desk in front of him, quill in hand, scribbling something on a spare bit of parchment. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and jerked his head towards the parchment. I looked down, feeling my face burning as I read the words that he had written as they appeared on my scrap piece of parchment. We had discovered the spell a few months ago, and had been using it to communicate with each other in particularly boring lessons.

_So, you fancy Katie, eh? _

I picked up my quill and bit my bottom lip, wondering what on _Earth _compelled him to assume that. I was pretty sure he wasn't a leglimens, and I hoped he couldn't read minds, but…

**_Excuse me, dear twin of mine? I don't know what you are talking about._**

_Fred, mate, people could hear you moaning her name from… well, from Australia. _

**_I WAS NOT MOANING HER NAME!_**

_Yeah, cuz you weren't having a full-on dream about her… just like you weren't dreaming about her last night. Lee heard you, so don't try and deny it. _

**_I wasn't having… one of those dreams. _**

I scrawled indignantly and he looked up at me as the words appeared over on his parchment. He raised an eyebrow and pulled a '_yeah, right' _face.

**_I wasn't, George. _**

_What dream were you having, then?_

**_She - we were playing Quidditch and she hit me with the Quaffle. _**

_I can see you, Fred. I know you're lying. And why did you spend half your time going 'More' if that was the case. You into kinky physical shit? _

**_Oh, shut up. _**

Now furious, I screwed up the parchment and stuffed it back into my back, avoiding the eye of every bastard in the room. They were all still staring at me, I knew it. I kept my head down; trying to ignore the burning sensation I could feel as their eyes bored into my skull.

Then the knocking started. Three short raps on the Oak door that McGonagall never opened during lesson time. Whoever was standing outside was either extremely stupid, in dire need of help or in serious trouble. If it was a Slytherin, it was the former, if it was a Gryffindor, it was probably the latter, and if they needed help? Well, it would have to be a Ravenclaw.

George leaned forward over his desk very slightly and looked out of the window in the central panel of the door. I couldn't see who it was, but as George cleared his throat to get McGonagall's attention, I knew it was either a teacher, or one of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Only they got special treatment.

"What is it, Mister Weasley?" McGonagall sounded furious, but as she heard a further timid knock, she turned to the door and flicked her wand, the lock clicked and the wood swung inwards, revealing the one person I did _not _want to see right now.

"Someone at the door, professor." My twin grinned, before turning to look very deliberately at me. I felt my face go bright red again as Katie Bell stepped over the threshold into the classroom. She looked around, her mouth agape - as a Sixth year, she had never been in a 7th year classroom before. I had been stunned when I'd seen the change between sixth and seventh year rooms, with individual desks and only nine people in the class, but she appeared to be totally underwhelmed by the situation.

"Miss Bell, how can I help you?"

"Uh… Professor Umbridge… she-" Katie bowed her head slightly and looked at George for help, "I was doodling in class. She told me to come straight to you and show you what I've done."

I pulled the converser-parchment out of my bag again and scribbled my thoughts to George.

**_Doodling in class? Umbridge was taking this insanity to a new level. Being thrown out of lessons for this? Bloody hell._**

He nodded surreptitiously, but kept his eyes on the exchange going on at the front of the classroom. Katie had shown McGonagall the pieces of parchment she had been drawing on, and to be honest, I don't know whether McGonagall was more impressed or amused by her scribblings. She most certainly wasn't as appalled as Umbridge had thought she would be.

I'd known Katie could draw for quite a while now - last Christmas she had presented each of the team with an ink portrait, and mum had insisted on putting ours up in the kitchen as soon as we'd got them back home.

"Well, Miss Bell. I suggest you take a seat at one of the desks, because I'm sure I'll need to speak to you after lesson." McGonagall was smiling lightly as she thrust the parchment back at Katie, "I rather like the fetching chains you've put the High Inquisitor in." She murmured, grinning as she directed her to a desk.

She glanced around the room, but there were none free, unfortunately, so McGonagall told her to sit beside George, who immediately gave her a surreptitious _congratulations _handshake and whispered something to her. She nodded and handed him the parchment. He let out an extremely audible gasp as he saw the picture for the first time.

_It's fucking amazing. _

The words came through on the piece of parchment we'd been conversing over. I let myself smile as I watched her reply come through.

**_Thank you George. _**

There was another, longer pause.

**_Where's the writing gone? Is this one of your disappearing inks? _**

_Yeah. We've been working on it for ages… s'pretty good, ey?_

**_I like it. You mind if I doodle for a bit?_**

_Go nuts. _

**_Thanks._**

I looked at her; she had taken his spare quill and begun to doodle across the page. I looked down at the scrap parchment as whatever she was doing started to appear on the page that lay on the desk in front of me.

She started off drawing concentric circles, then spirals and stars, gemstones and beautiful birds, and then she started to doodle a landscape scene. George was watching her through his slight fringe, staring as she bit her bottom lip and frowned slightly, focussing completely on the page.

I watched on the scrap parchment as the ink appeared on my page. She started off drawing the edge of a lake, with trees and a small cabin on either side, then, as she delved deeper into the details, she started to draw two figures, entwined with each other, kissing as they dangled their feet off the short pier which jutted out into the water. I swallowed as she titled it after a few seconds pause.

**_Valentine Lake ~ (Models F. Weasley and K. Bell)_**

I leaned in closer after a second and looked at the male figure. He was wearing a jumper; I noticed, emblazoned with the letter 'F' and had a scar on the back of his left hand that looked like writing of some form. Just like the healing scars on the back of my hand.

I looked down at the back of my left hand, sighing as I realised she had even got the letter positioning right.

_I must not be disruptive. _

_I must not be disrespectful. _

_I must not be rude._

_I must not ignore instructions. _

_I must not tell lies._

There was a huge array of lettering across the back of my hand - it matched the mess of scars on George's hand, and for a second, I wondered if she even knew who was sitting there, which twin she was sticking her tongue out and which twin she was currently torturing by accidentally exhibiting that drawing.

I sat with my head in my hands for the rest of the double-period, trying to fight off the feelings of elation and confusion, and some dread at how McGonagall was going to punish me after lesson. I was so spaced out that I missed the bell ringing for lunch, and was so surprised at the gentle hand shaking my shoulder that I yelped loudly and found myself scrabbling to hold onto the desk to stay upright, having jumped so hard that I had fallen off my chair.

_My stomach twisted uncomfortably._

"Fred… Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you. She's in her office" Katie was sitting on the desk in front of me, her hand still on my shoulder, her grip tensed slightly as I stumbled to my feet. "You alright?" She leaned closer and I could almost smell the vanilla shampoo she used. I noticed she'd abandoned her cloak on McGonagall's desk, and her school shirt was undone a couple of buttons past sexy, her tie hanging slightly loose around her neck, only the knot visible above the v-neck of her school jumper.

She reached over and lightly felt my forehead, before opening her mouth and going to speak.

"You-"

There was a loud wolf-whistle from the doorway and I leaned around her to see Luke Appleton standing in the doorway, grinning at me widely. He laughed as I stuck a finger up at him, blew me a sarcastic kiss and shut the door behind him with a snap, leaving the pair of us alone in the same room, her slightly underdressed, in non-regulation uniform, and me staring at her as though she was about to give birth to a Hippogriff.

"Miss Bell!" McGonagall was back and I was, once again, surprised by the voice that echoed through the classroom. "Could I possibly have another word with you?"

Katie's eyes lit up and she jumped off the desk, tightening her tie reflexively before patting me on the head lightly.

"How can I help you, Professor M?" She grinned lightly and practically danced up the stairs to her office, before stopping at McGonagall's office door and turning to look at me. She smiled, saluted and blew me a kiss as she disappeared through the doorway.

_Now that made my stomach twist in the most delightful of ways._

-x-

I left my head on the desk for the whole ten minutes that she was hidden in McGonagall's office. I could just about hear a muffled conversation, but I didn't have a clue how I would hear through the door.

Moodily, I stuck my hands in my pockets and was struck by a tangled mess of inspiration.

"Fuck yes!" I yelped to myself and pulled the Extendable Ear from my pocket. It took me less than ten seconds to untangle it, and I grinned, throwing it towards the door. It exploded into life, stretching across the room, and nestled itself under the door of McGonagall's office.

"Miss Bell, you've been getting in more and more trouble recently-"

"I know, professor." She sounded quite upset, but I knew Katie. Trouble was her middle name. "But-"

"I wanted to know, if it was anything due to… well, the situation-"

"No, professor, I'm not acting out because my parent's are splitting up," _Her parents were splitting up? She hadn't told me._

_My stomach clenched uncomfortably. I wanted to hold her._

"Trust me professor." There was another pause, "I couldn't be happier."

"Well, then, Katie…" McGonagall's chair scraped across the floor and I heard her footfalls as she stepped around her desk, "Might I ask exactly what the problem is?"

"I-it's nothing important professor."

"Katie, you're risking getting expelled if you continue in this vein."

"It's just some stupid drawings. You know you want to see her dragged off to Azkaban as well, I mean look at what she's done to my hands… what she's done to… to Fred!" Katie was furious, but she didn't say a thing about my brother, "a-and George. I mean, _both_ of them!" She added hurriedly when she caught her slip-up.

McGonagall was silent for a minute or so, and then I heard Katie speak again.

"It's ridiculous, professor. I can't stand by and watch… someone I l-my best friend get tortured on a regular basis." _Someone I love, was she going to say? _

"Well, perhaps you should tell that certain someone that they should stay out of trouble with Umbridge? It might do him good, and I think he might actually listen to you."

"Ha!" She jumped up - I heard her heels hit the floor. Katie was the only girl who wore kitten heels in class. She liked the sound, and it irritated Snape and Umbridge to no end. "What makes you think Fred would listen to anything I said?!"

"Just… pretend I know what I'm talking about." McGonagall said. "And if you start drawing more of these," There was a rustle of parchment and I was pretty sure McGonagall was showing off the genius drawing that Katie had drawn of Umbridge, "Would you either stick them up in the common room or give them straight to me? I'll take them until she's gone. And then they can go in the Entrance Hall."

Katie laughed lightly and I heard her start walking toward the door.

"Is that all, professor?"

"Well, other than the fact you're trying to impress Weasley by getting into trouble-"

"I'm not, professor!" Katie was trying to be indignant, but it didn't work on her, I could see through her façade rather easily. "I… just want him to notice me." Her voice had dropped, and I knew she was staring at the floor.

"I have, Katie." I found myself murmuring. "Trust me."

_My stomach turned. I felt awful, but elated._

"I always thought he looked upon you highly, Katie. Respected you, because you're smart and funny, and you _don't get into trouble_." There was a longer pause, "And you're talented." The rustle of parchment made me assume that she was displaying Katie's doodles again.

"Professor, it's not that good." She said softly, "I know Dean Thomas is a billion times better than me, that-"

"Don't knock yourself, Miss Bell."

"Yes Professor."

"And perhaps you could consider yourself being put in detention tomorrow night. With me, not Professor Umbridge." There was a pause. "Seven O'clock."

"Thank you professor. I'll be there. On time." She stepped closer to the door, I could hear the clacking of her heels again, and I yanked on the Extendable Ear as hard as I could, determined now not to get caught.

Katie tugged the oak door open, pulling on it so it swung open into McGonagall's office, then strode down the steps with a heavy blush on her face. She kept her eyes on the floor and watched her feet as they hit each step, pulling at her tie lightly and returning it to its former, unintentionally sexy glory.

"Katie?" I realised I had moved and was now leaning nonchalantly against the desk she had been occupying with my brother earlier, "You alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine, thank you, Fred." She nodded, "McGonagall wanted to talk to you as well." She nodded, "I'll see you at practise tonight? Ron's starting today, isn't he?"

"Yeah." I found my throat had constricted and I couldn't breathe properly. "I'll be late to practise." I managed to splutter, "I've got some stuff to do."

"I'll tell Angie." Katie nodded and turned on her heel to leave. "Do you want me to save you a jam sandwich or two at the lunch table?"

"Umm…" I looked up at her. _She knew I loved Jam Sandwiches? How much had I missed? _"Yeah, go on then." She smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks, Katie."

"Not a problem, Fred." She strode away.

_My stomach twisted as I rose. I wasn't sure if I was hungry or happy…_

-- xx --

I picked up my broom and sat on it, zooming up to the circle of players in the centre of the pitch.

"Nice to see you, Fred." Angelina said shortly, "Katie said you'd be a little late."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Excuse?" She called across the pitch to us. I shrugged and looked away from her, over at Katie and smiled. She grinned back at me, going bright pink as she looked away. "Obviously not." I shrugged again and Katie laughed lightly.

We started throwing the Quaffle around, trying to improve accuracy, and as we passed among the old team, I had a brilliant feeling this year. Katie's throw had improved recently, though I thought that was because she kept hitting me in the head with heavy textbooks when I annoyed her, which was quite frequently - _I was outdoing myself this year _- and Angelina and Alicia were so determined to win the cup in our last year.

Then Harry passed to Ron. I might have died in midair, because watching him attempt to catch the Quaffle practically gave me a fucking heart attack.

Every attempt at catching it was met with either a near-freefall, or a smack in the head, and I really, really worried that someone was going to get hurt. I supposed that it would be Alicia or George - they were sitting on their brooms beside him, but seconds later, my assumption was proved right, and yet totally wrong.

Ron had picked up the Quaffle, _finally_, and he panicked as he felt everyone's eyes on him, waiting for him to attempt to pass the ball.

"Pass it, Weasley!" Angelina shouted to him, and he lobbed it across the circle.

Katie's reactions were fast, but compared to the gentle, warm-up throws we'd been passing around, this was international standard. It slammed her in the nose, and as she caught the ball and pulled it away from her face, I could see the blood starting to drip from it from halfway across the pitch where I was hovering, waiting for the ball. Quickly, she passed on the ball, tipping it to Angelina, who was floating on her Cleansweep between Katie and me.

_My stomach turned. I felt sick. I wanted to punch my brother._

I watched her for a second, half desperate to go over there and get rid of the blood myself, once again, however, I felt completely helpless. I stretched up and Angelina called to Katie to see if she was alright with continuing. She nodded and wiped her face, trying to get rid of the blood. It left a dirty smear under her left eye, but she was still prettier than any of the other girls in the castle. George looked over at me, grinned and mouthed something, I shrugged and drifted over to him, he leaned over and high-fived me, seemingly for no apparent reason.

Then I pulled away and felt the tiny sweets in my hand. They were, I assumed, the two halves to a Blood-Blisterpod from our Skiving Snackboxes. I pocketed the actual Blisterpod and held up the counter chew without looking at it. It would stop any and all bleeding and would help with blood replenishment.

"Oi! Katie, take this, it'll stop the bleeding."

I threw it across the circle; she caught it deftly with her weaker right hand, and then looked over at me. I expected her to have a long moment of hesitation, supposed she would expect this to be a joke, for it to hurt her if she took it.

"Thanks, Fred." She smiled at me widely and swallowed the sweet. The blood seemed to stop and she gingerly touched her nose. "Seems good." She grinned, and we started throwing the ball across again.

Five minutes later, I looked over at Katie. She was pale white, apart from the bloody smudge across her cheek, her hand was across her face and she looked ill.

"Katie? Can't you stop the bleeding?" Angelina sounded pissed now, and I looked at her, then Katie, then stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out what I had assumed to be the dangerous end of the sweet.

"Fuck." I muttered. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Katie. No. Bad. Crap. Katie. No. Katie. Rescue. Changing rooms. Faster. Safer. Katie. Safe. Now._

"Fred!" Katie sounded like she was about to faint. "What was it you gave me?"

"I thought it would **_stop _**the bleeding, Fred!" Angelina shouted, but I wasn't listening. I zoomed forward to my girl and very gently guided her broom to the grass of the pitch, "Great! Take her to the fucking hospital wing!" Angelina started, furious now, but I couldn't hear her. I was ignoring her. She didn't matter.

_Katie was in trouble. I had to help. It was my fucking fault. _

_My stomach clenched. I was a horrible person._

"I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean-" She groaned and stumbled as I guided her toward the changing rooms, I caught her around the waist and she leaned into me, her hand still covering my face. "It's all my fault, love-" _shit._ "I… I never meant for you to get hurt."

I pulled her into the boys' changing rooms and sat her down, trying to convince her to pull her hand down from her face. There was blood slipping between her fingers as she tried to collect it and make as little mess as possible.

"_Tergeo." _I murmured softly, siphoning off enough of the blood. "Bring your hand down, sweetheart."

"Don't fucking call me sweetheart, Fred." She said thickly, "This isn't exactly the most fun ever." She brought her hand down slowly and bowed her head. "And it's your fucking fault."

"Take this." I handed her one of the antidotes I kept in my locker at all times. She groaned and swallowed it immediately, swearing violently as she felt the blood stop bubbling from her nose and the drips begin to cease.

"Better?"

"I'm fucking covered in blood." She retorted, "But thank you."

Without a word, I summoned a clean flannel and went to get one of the bowls in the showers we used to shave with. Filling it with fresh, cool water, I sat opposite her on the bench and dipped the flannel into the water, soaking it.

"I… I suppose I should-" She reached out for the flannel, but I shook my head and told her to be quiet when she tried to protest.

"Let me, Katie." I smiled at her, "Close your eyes."

I couldn't believe she trusted me. She had taken those… skiving-snackbox-components without a moment's hesitation, without even thinking I could have hurt her more than I could have helped her. And now… now she was sitting there, her eyes closed, smiling lightly as I wiped the bloodstains from her hands first, then, as I pulled her closer, I started wiping the blood from her face.

"Tell me if I'm being too…" I whispered as I brushed the cloth over the tip of her nose and she winced involuntarily.

"It's OK." She returned almost immediately, still not opening her eyes. I moved closer to her, sick of stretching, so I was sitting beside her on the bench and very slightly tilted her head so I could finish getting rid of the marks on her face.

"Nearly done," I murmured, brushing the cloth very lightly over her lips. She let out a little whimper as I pulled the cool cloth away, and for the hell of it, because I was sick of waiting for it to happen, and because I needed her, I leaned over and captured her lips with my own.

Her eyes fluttered open, I felt her lashes brush against my skin as I shifted my head and deepened the kiss very slightly, her hand moved up to my shoulder and into my hair. I dropped the flannel into my lap and cupped her face gently with my hand, keeping her close, pulling her close and being determined not to let her go.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from me and sat there, staring into my eyes without saying a word.

"Katie?"

"Tell me you're not playing me." She said softly. "Tell me you're not messing with my emotions."

"I wouldn't." I returned immediately.

"You've messed with people before." She said. "Psychological warfare, you called it." She ducked her head, but I slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine, tilting her chin up with my index finger.

"You're not my enemy." I returned, leaning over to press my lips to hers. "You've always been my best friend," She gasped as my hand slipped down toward her waist, pulling her closer to me, "and I've always..." _wanted to be yours._

She nodded and leaned closer to me, gently pressing her lips to my cheek.

"I understand." She murmured, pulling on my hair very lightly. "Thank you very much for fixing me, Mr. Weasley." Her lips pressed against mine once more.

"Katie!" I yelped into her mouth as she bit my bottom lip lightly, then, as she pressed herself a bit closer to me, she bit harder and I groaned.

_This was actually fucking happening. I wasn't insane. My daydream was coming true._

"You want me to stop; you just have to say, Mr. Weasley." Her fingers wound tightly into my hair and she pushed her mouth harder against mine, her lips curving into a smile as she tilted her head slightly.

"No, Katie-" I moaned again, leaning in closer to her.

"You like that, Fred?" She laughed slightly as I pulled back and leaned over to kiss her cheek again.

"Could we go somewhere a little more private?" I murmured, "Not that I don't think you're sexy enough to be snogging you here… but I think, personally, the common room sofa is a _lot _more comfortable."

She laughed, nodded and rose to her feet; I joined her and held out my hand. She locked her fingers with mine and I put my arm around her waist, lightly kissing her cheek once more. She smiled at me and blushed a beautiful shade of pink as she stepped through the portrait hole and I followed her.

It was only when we were standing in the middle of a half-empty Gryffindor common room holding hands, that we both realised we hadn't changed from our Quidditch robes back to standard gear. She let go of my hand somewhat reluctantly and sighed happily.

"I think that sofa with those second years on it has our name on it, Katie, my dear." She nodded and smiled. "I say, you go and get changed and I'll meet you back here in two minutes."

She laughed and let me go, I watched her disappear up the stairs away to her dormitory and I ran up to my room, pulling on a clean shirt and yesterday's jeans, and dashing back down to the common room, throwing myself down onto the now-vacated sofa and reclining comfortably. Katie wasn't down yet, so I closed my eyes and let myself smile properly for the first time in a while. This wasn't exactly the way I'd planned on making her mine, but hey, I was happy nonetheless.

My stomach clenched wonderfully as I smiled up at Katie. She sat down beside me and we tangled ourselves together, sitting and talking, just like normal.

_It felt good to be holding her hand._

I may have detention with McGonagall tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp, but then again, so did Katie - and who didn't want to spend the night with their girlfriend?

**-x-x-x-**

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that one!_**

**_Please review so I know!!_**

**_Love ya_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTICE -**_

Not technically a chapter, but as Author Alerts and New Story notices don't seem to be working,

I figured this might work because i believe chapter alerts ARE working,

So:

(And obviously this is shameless advertising. )

So i'm going to say go back to chapter one, read and review!!!

Love you guys!!!

xxxxxx


End file.
